


Coven

by 6ft4_Rambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witches Coven, I promise there is no angst, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Other tags added when im not lazy lolol, Sirens, Tanaka is a loner im sorry, They are all magical beings, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches Coven, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ft4_Rambles/pseuds/6ft4_Rambles
Summary: The Karasuno Witches are one of the most powerful covens in Japan.Bokuto and Kuroo messed around with some fairies and got cursed, so Akaashi had to drag their sorry butts to a witches coven to get cured. Fairies can be jerks, man.~~~Past





	1. Chapter 1

Idiots. Those two are complete and utter idiots. Akaashi Keiji was repeating this to himself like a mantra, trying to keep himself from going insane. Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou, the idiots in question, were flopped in the backseat of his car. Akaashi was desperately trying to block out their pained groans but it was not working, especially since Bokuto was endlessly kicking his seat and Kuroo was switching what track he played on the aux cord every single minute. Akaashi’s grip tightened on the steering wheel, his nearly impossible hold on the wheel already had his white knuckles aching. He snapped.

“Oh my God, shut up already! It’s your fault you’re like this, and you dragged me into this, so if you’re going to be cattish and overbearing about it, I can drop your asses on the curb and let you deal with this.” He nearly yelled. No one in the car said a word. Only the sound of k-pop from the car’s crappy speakers could be heard over the speeding cars around them. Kuroo lowered his head and mumbled a sorry from his glued together mouth. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi and his seat from behind and hugged him, this causing Akaashi to swerve on the road and almost hit a stop sign, which he just drove through. Akaashi sighed and shrugged Bokuto’s arms off. He immediately grinded his teeth and leant forward. Kuroo and Bokuto shared a look. 

Akaashi was never this angry.

They were in deep, deep- The car slammed to a stop, yanking the two from their thoughts.

“We’re Here.”


	2. The Siren

Akaashi undid his seatbelt and slammed his car door shut. Before Bokuto and Kuroo could get out, Akaashi locked the car using his keys, only slightly enjoying the surprised eyes of his colleagues. He smirked and bent down to window level on Bokuto’s side. 

 

“It’ll look weird if I walk in there with two losers with no mouths.” He tried to explain before tucking his hands in his jeans and walking towards the building. It was a two stories high, sleek white cement building with an alley on each side. There were no windows on the second story, just a giant black and orange sign that read “Karasuno”, and below it was a clear double door with two shop windows on either side. They were full of 2 bookshelves worth of knick knacks and jars, all organized neatly on different pedestals. The glare of the sun was shining on the door, so Akaashi could not see inside. He assumed that the interior was as sleek as the exterior. 

 

Oh, he was so very right. He walked into the building and was greeted by completely white walls, white waiting room chairs and coffee tables. A white secretary's desk, a white elevator just behind the desk and… white carpet? Strange Akaashi noted. The first half of the room was occupied by the waiting area with an assortment of people. A tall man with horns on his head, two guys, most likely best friends, one reading a magazine the other was pointing at pictures and repeating “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan!”, and a blonde girl sitting on one of the coffee tables with books lying all around her. In the middle of the room, in front of the elevator was a very organized desk with an ashen-haired male sitting there. The small name plate on the front of the desk was labeled Sugawara Koushi. He raised an eyebrow. That name was pretty feminine. Akaashi hummed and looked back up at Sugawara, to notice something he had not seen before. The male had light blue fins sprouting from his face, where his ears should be, and gills on the side of his neck. He had pale and fair skin that looked very smooth as well. It looked as if he took very good care of his beauty. Sugawara looked up with his big brown eyes and smiled. The man was looking up through his straight eyelashes that were so perfect and pretty Akaashi almost wasn’t paying attention when he spoke up.

 

“What can I help you with?” Sugawara asked in a bold, yet gentle voice. It was so alluring, Akaashi couldn’t help but be honest, or subtle, like he was planning.

 

“My friends stepped on a fairy, and the fairy glued their mouths together with magic, and we don’t know what to do.” A silence passed between them and Akaashi blushed. “I-uhm-I mean, uh… We need a fairy curse reversal spell… uh... yes.” Akaashi cursed himself, and looked away. 

 

“It’s okay! I’m a siren. People have to completely succumb to me anyway, and no matter what they’re always honest.” Sugawara said in a sing song tone. 

 

“That’s why I’m head secretary. Other than the fact that I can’t actually do witches magic, and this is a witches coven, the boss hates it when people aren’t straight up, so I make them get to the point.” He emphasized the last word with a wink. Akaashi almost passed out. “Oh, sorry, I’m rambling! We have two fairie specialists at this coven and we have a curse reversal witch as well. Would you like to meet with them?” Akaashi’s head was spinning, From species to business in 5 seconds flat. If Sugawara’s looks didn’t kill him, his work ethic might. 

 

“Oh, yes please.” Akaashi took a deep breath. He was regaining his composure. Sugawara looked behind Akaashi and gave a bright smile. That definitely wasn’t directed towards Akaashi… he turned around and almost collided with a brick wall. A brick wall with arms. And legs. And a blazer. 

 

“Daichi!” Sugawara beamed from behind him. He was half standing up and looked so ecstatic he might jump over the desk. Daichi smiled back. Daichi was a very simple type of handsome. Short brown hair, a big smile and a square jaw. Typical but still intriguing. He seemed tanned, more than what his skin tone would naturally seen, so Akaashi assumed it was just a suntan. “Akaashi! This is Sawamura Daichi, my boss.” Akaashi smiled at the bigger man lightly. 

 

“Oh, Koushi, Who’s this? Another customer, or is that your practice boyfriend?” Sugawara blushed and stood up all the way, crossing his arms. He looked away.

 

“I Thought you let that go a month ago, Daichi.” He pouted, obviously using his siren charm, or at least that’s what Akaashi thought. Daichi seemed totally unaffected. 

 

“Suga, I don't think I can drop that joke until I die.” He laughed a deep chuckle and Suga giggled with him. 

 

“I also thought you weren't getting back from Bangladesh until next week?” Suga questioned. As they continued their conversation about travel and portals, Akaashi zoned out. He was beyond confused. Bangladesh? Practice boyfriend? Portals? He was also pretty sure he had never told Sugawara his name, so how the hell had he done that? There were so many pieces of information that he had no Idea what to do with! What did those things even mean?

 

“He has extensive vision…” A small female voice came from behind him. Akaashi resisted the urge to jump and turned his head to see the blonde girl from earlier looking up at him. She was cute. Straight hair that ended at her chin and short bangs not even reaching her eyebrows. She was very slim, but not dainty. Definitely not sturdy either. Her nose was like a button. Tiny and cute, it made Akaashi wonder if it was naturally that nice. “I'm Yachi Hitoka. It's nice to meet you.” She said with a smile.

 

“I'm Akaashi Keiji.” He replied. “Could you maybe repeat what you said in a more… human friendly manner?” Yachi blushed and looked away.

 

“Well, Sirens have extended senses, so with his ears, he can hear voices from miles away, he can use his touch and sense how many scars that skin has seen and with his eyes, well, he can see through clothes and such. Are you carrying I.D. with you right now?” Yachi blurted out.

 

“I have my driver's license in my wallet…” Akaashi supplied.

 

“That's probably what he saw, then.” Yachi turned back to her work. She seemed like she knew what she's doing. Could she answer his questions?

 

“How did you know I was confused?” Akaashi said. Yachi blushed.

 

“Uhm… well you just looked… confused…?” She said, the statement sounding more like a question than an answer. 

 

Akaashi stared at her. He raised one eyebrow and tilted his head. A bit of black hair fell into his eyes but he didn't care. He leaned closer and closer, Yachi’s blush spread and spread and spread and-

 

“Fine. I'm Amaterasu.” Yachi didn't meet his eyes.

 

“Unless you explain it, that literally means nothing to me.” Akaashi said. He wasn't going to sugarcoat it.

 

“Amaterasu? The Sun Goddess? Defender and warrior of the sun?” Yachi lead on. Akaashi shook his head.

 

“Sun Goddess seems pretty self explanatory, though.” Yachi nodded. 

 

“I guess you’re wondering why I’m in the lobby instead of studying in the coven room, huh?” 

 

He really wasn’t, but he didn’t want to be rude, so he just said, “Just a little bit. I'm also wondering about every other thing that’s going on in this place.” He grumbled and looked to the side. Now that the high that Sugawara had put on him was fading away, he remembered just how confused he was, and how much he didn’t want to be here. 

 

“Well then, I’ll answer all your questions! I'm not in the coven room because even though I'm a Goddess, our resident magic creatures dragon specialist said I needed to earn my way in. Whatever that means. He kicked me out so now I'm in the lobby. Suga said that if I stayed here and studied, he would feel bad and come get me,” Yachi explained. Her hands had long since left her notebook and had been moving around to the point of seeming animated. “What else?” 

 

Was she really offering to explain everything? Even for a magical being, to explain the entire world to a human no the less. Oh well. It's her funeral. Akaashi sighed.

 

“Okay… They were talking about portals? How do those work?” Akaashi scratched the back of his neck. Yachi beamed once again. 

 

“Okay, you know how most witches have a specialization? Magic that they can only do because they specialize in it. A fire witch can’t do what an ice witch can, and vice versa. Well, there is certain magic that all witches can do. Like basic telekinesis, basic summoning, and basic teleportation. People specialize in these areas and can do crazy things with them, but a witch like Daichi works with water. He was just in Bangladesh researching a species of mermaids specific to the Bay of Bengal, at the Kuakata beach. The mermaids were scaring tourists, and since it’s the second most popular destination in the country, they needed someone to sway the mermaids to leave them alone. Daichi said it was a very good learning experience. He needed a way home, and the easiest way to do that is teleportation, but since Japan and Bangladesh are far apart, it is very hard to teleport between them. So he went to a portal hub. People who are exceptional at making portals and teleporting work there and send people places so they don’t have to ride a train or take a plane. Does that make sense?” 

 

“Give me a minute.” Akaashi said, his eyebrows furrowed together and trying to piece together the mountain of information he had just been supplied with. He and Yachi sat in uncomfortable silence until Akaashi was ready to continue. “So, if-”

 

“Excuse me.” Another unidentified voice came from behind Akaashi, this time it was more masculine, but still high pitched. Akaashi mentally groaned before turning around. This was too much social interaction for one day. “I know you’re probably stupid and need a lengthy explanation on things, but could you do that elsewhere. We’re kinda having a moment here.” 

 

The man talking was from the pair he had seen earlier, one of the two reading the magazine. The brunet who spoke was the hyper, happy-go-lucky one who was bouncing around, almost in the other’s lap,making the background noise of Iwa-chan Iwa-chan Iwa-chan. The aforementioned Iwa-chan was looking as annoyed as he probably felt. 

 

“Just leave the couple alone. You were being louder than they were, Oikawa. Don't be an idiot.” Iwa flicked his head lightly then went back to reading. “Oikawa” rubbed his head and muttered something along the lines of so mean, Iwa-chan. Akaashi was really beginning to question coming to this coven. He wondered if- 

 

“Maybe you should listen to him for once, Tooru.” Akaashi almost had a cardiac arrest. “You could have listened to him last year, too. He is the rational one.” Akaashi turned around to see the man with the horns from across the room. He was a little scary. 

 

“I’m not talking to you. You know that I’m not talking to you.” Oikawa crossed his arms and looked away. He moved to stand up. “C’mon Iwa-chan. We don’t have to deal with this.”

 

“Actually, we do. We still haven't met with Kageyama.” Iwa-chan grabbed Oikawa’s arm and yanked him down. “We aren't leaving without that reference.”

 

“You wouldn't need that reference if you came to Shiratorizawa. We still have room.” The tall horned male said again with a completely calm face. 

 

“I have told you once and I'll tell you again. I am not joining your shitty boy band of wizards, Ushijima.” Oikawa bit back. Iwa-chan looked concerned and more pissed than before. “You know that I'm a witch by choice, not a bastard of satan.” 

 

“I thought you had potential. All you really have is a pretty face and a concubine's work ethic. I guess for a person like you, that's ideal.” Ushijima said in a flat tone. He didn't show remorse, disgust or any emotion at all. It was sickening. Oikawa didn't look offended, but he didn't look smug either. He just squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head away. That was obviously a sore subject for him. Akaashi was learning too many backstories all at once. 

 

Akaashi’s eyes were taken away from Oikawa as Iwazumi stood. He was shorter than he seems, but his buff body was more than enough to make up for it. He had slightly spiky brown hair, and harsh lines as eyebrows, especially when they were furrowed in anger. He was all straight lines and rough edges, very unlike his companion. Oikawa was more sleek and soft. His was gently placed on his head, with a little swoop off to the left. A lean and muscular body, he was very fitting for his personality. 

 

Ushijima wasn’t a good match for them. Tall, strong and deadly. He was everything they weren’t. Ushijima’s hair was a deep green, almost brown. He was everything Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren't. They were all abstract dynamics and synced looks. Ushijima was plain, rugged and inimitable. Akaashi didn't think anyone could be like him. 

 

Iwaizumi may be shorter than Ushijima, but he had a fire in his eyes that was burning just for Oikawa. Ushijima was looking down at the shorter man and, without even a snarl on his face, he bent down to the other’s height and whispered.

 

“Being pigheaded won't help you now, will it?” Ushijima said with his back hunched over. “Or, do-” He was cut off by someone calling ‘Ushijima’ from across the room. he didn't look away. Akaashi did and saw Daichi smiling awkwardly. 

 

“Tanaka is ready for you now! If you maybe wanna go see him.” Daichi swallowed and furrowed his eyebrows trying to keep the smile on his face. Unlike Daichi, Suga had a wonderfully unforced smile. He yelled out.   
“Tanaka’s going to get impatient, Wakatoshi.”Suga said with a strong voice. “I thought you knew your way around the elevator? Do you need help navigating?” Ushijima huffed and broke eye contact with Iwaizumi to go over to the elevator at the back of the room.

 

“That was intense.” Yachi giggled. Akaashi jumped slightly. He had totally forgotten that she she was there. He nodded and recouped. Suga slowly walked over to them as the elevator doors closed behind Ushijima. Akaashi’s gaze found Iwaizumi who was sat next to Oikawa again, talking in a rushed whisper. Yachi was back into her work. Daichi was rummaging in the desk drawers. Suga was smiling at him.

 

“How about you get your friends and I'll notify our specialists. We can get it done right away.” Suga said. Akaashi nodded. 

 

Right. The reason he was here. 

 

The Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz don't kill me for making Ushi the bad guy someone had to do it. but I promise you'll get a reasonable backstory for it.


End file.
